I Wouldn't Mind
by Insomiak
Summary: Something short and sweet for the holidays! Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora. Slash.


I Wouldn't Mind.

---

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

---

_"I like you so much better when you're naked, and _

_I like me so much better wnen you're naked_!"

---

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

---

Someone told Leon once, when he was little and hardly able to understand, that true love begins with the first hello. Someone had also told him that said love can't develop within the rimes of jealously, but his love for a certain unnamable bastard definitely does, so Leon thinks this 'someone' must've been an idiot. And as he looks across Hallow Bastion's thirty-third banquet hall, all the silver lights, four stone walls higher than his pride standing over his heart, as he hears the music and voices of too many people he's come to care about—as Leon sighs, following Selphie onto the floor and grabbing her smaller hands—he realizes he doesn't get it.

He knew why Selphie had asked him to escort her to this _party_, and he knew he wouldn't like the reason; he knew that one voice out of the fifty thousand here would kick his head around all night, knew that he'd hate it and absolutely love it at the same time. Leon knew, and he still came, and he doesn't get why. And as Selphie gently runs her fingers down his arms, takes his hands and pulls him to the middle of the floor, Leon's breath hitches. Because thinking about his more than moderately annoying obsession with the unnamable bastard always seems to be proceeded by said unnamable bastard presenting himself to Leon's view. And when he sees things that he wants, things he can't have, Leon's never sure how to act.

Selphie pats his left cheek, absolutely childish, green eyes nearly black in the dark. "Aw Leon, why don't you just go _tell _him?" Leon says nothing, of course, but he glares and wonders how in the hell a stupid boy-obsessed teenage girl can know everything he's thinking. She simply pouts at his grey eyes, however. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's kinda cold, and mean, and rude, and generally angry, but so are you, and I bet he even likes that about you so, I'm sure he wouldn't—"

"Selphie," Leon cuts in, eyes closed and voice low.

She, however, continues, smiling and pouting in some insane circle of clarity while they slow dance, missing the beat because Selphoe isn't very good at it and Leon can't be bothered. The lights, though, fall weightless and softly over their nearly one-sided conversation. "—hate you or anything. Well, I guess you'd have Kairi to deal with, but she's not all bad, really, and his younger brother likes you, he's always talking about how good you'd be for him and how well you two'd work, so why don't you just try!" Here, Leon expects her to take a breath, but she barely pauses. "Even Riku thinks you're being lame, and, well, I guess Riku thinks _everyone's _lame compared to him, but still Leon! What if he likes you too? Aren't you curios? Wh—"

"_Selphie_." He opens his eyes, daring her to speak. She looks up at him, clearly not afraid of his I'm Just So Damn Manly attitude, but she respects Leon, she supposes.

So Selphie smiles and nods, looking serenely up at Leon. Whether it's her place or not, she knows that hurrying these two into any sort of heartfelt, I-love-you-you-love-me-let's-do-it relationship would end any way but happily. Neither of them do much hurrying into anything, after all. Eloquently, lazily, carefully slow seems to be how they like to do things, and she knows that she has absolutely no right at all to ever _ever _instigate any beginning of amour between them. Even if they _are _both being idiots. She's not worried, though, because Selphie knows Leon, and knows that he can only take so much of everything not being the way he wants it to be. She knows not to butt in, or to push, to pull—that she doesn't _need _to.

But still, as she shifts her eyes from Leon's face, around his shoulder and to the rest of the hall, a sweet, conniving grin covers her red lips. Because all of three feet away, under the same silver lights, bad music and heavy breath of five thousand people is Cloud.

And he's staring, rather lost, at Leon's back.

---

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

---

After the third drink and millionth look at Riku's drink in Riku's hand, and after noticing that said first drink had turn into about five, Sora diligently decided that he had better get him away from Larxene before something far too hetro and accepted by society occurred.

And that's how they ended up in the broom closet, just around the corner from the dance hall.

That is not, however, how Riku's now drinkless hand found its way around Sora's waist, or how both of Sora's found their way to Riku's ass. No, these events leapt from fate quite vividly after, and only after, Sora had made it absurdly clear that he loves Riku far too much. And after Riku had assured Sora that he'd only been drinking water, but that if he _had _been drinking any such substance that would impair his judgment, Sora had full permission to take complete advantage of him.

"Really." A smile; warm, loving, and everyday Riku. "I wouldn't mind." A long, world-shattering pause for Sora, staring up at him, fingers getting warmer. "I love you too."

Upon hearing this, Sora shoves him against the wall and covers his mouth, happy when he tastes nothing but Riku.

Warm, loving, and everyday Riku.

---

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

---

Merry Ho-Ho! :3 I really can't say if these two ficlets are any good... I wrote them in less than an hour. Oh, and just to get it out there, Kingdom Hearts: _Chain of Memories _is now available for the ps2 in the west! **Minor spoiler:**

Riku:_ You never really cared about me D: (leaves)._

Sora:_ I wont let you push me away._

…Riku seems very jealous throughout the entire game, but that's all I'll say.

Have a happy new year, too.

Insomiak(heart).


End file.
